1. Field
A portable handsink and a method for using the portable handsink are disclosed.
2. Background Information
People are always “on the go” and spend much of their time in vehicles, at the workplace, or on outings where immediate access to water is needed but unavailable.
One's person can become dirty from a variety of sources or for various reasons, such as food and drink spills, handling money, servicing a vehicle, fueling a vehicle, shaking hands, handling doorknobs in public facilities, changing a baby's diaper, and caring for the sick. Many of these situations often occur in and around a car, or in an area where access to clean water for hand washing or cleaning is unavailable, inconvenient, and/or difficult to obtain. Furthermore, one's activities, whether business or personal related, may require careful attention, thus prohibiting him from leaving the area.